Treat Me Right
by dm's princess
Summary: Songfic/One shot. Draco and Hermione are in a relationship and Draco is not very happy. Plenty of smut


**Treat Me Right.**

**I'm currenlty writing another story. A sequel to another story called Unexpected. And the sequel is called What I've Done. R&R them if you get a chance :) I just wrote this story in the meantime and i have another story in mind to write.**

**This is a songfic (one shot) based on the song by the Backstreet Boys. Look up the music video and song on youtube **

**I did one other songic before this and I did not like the outcome. But I think this will work.**

**I ALSO CUT OFF A FEW LYRICS AT THE VERY END OF THE SONG TO END IT. just fair warning.**

**I really love this song and it inspired me to write this about Draco and Hermione. Enjoy & review!**

_Writing like this means that it is Song lyrics_

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_The first night that we met._

_I will never forget._

_Baby you were a star._

Draco Malfoy sat in a black leather chair by the bar of the nightclub that he was presently at. Several beautiful women were all around him, dancing sensual making eye contact with him. None of them had any idea that he was really only 17 years old and they were probably in their 20s.

Draco, although horny, was not turned on or aroused by any of these women. His eyes skated across the dance floor jadedly searching unsuccessfully for a girl that would motivate him.

No such luck. All of these women were all the same. Young, working and looking for a man to settle down with. Not a one night stand. He stood up from the leather bar stool getting ready to abandon the bar when suddenly a petite brunette sweot past him, hitting his shoulder, towards the dance floor.

Draco stared after her momentarily mesmerized. She indeed was petite, hardly over five foot, her long brunette hair was curled softly and fell to her waist. She was wearing a _cute _skirt that revealed her bronze shapely legs. Draco licked his lips.

She began to dance with a tall wizard that was a head taller than her. The way she danced certianly wasn't _cute._ She rolled her body against the wizard and he gripped her waist pulling her hard against him.

She didn't seem to like that because she pulled away shaking her head and went to another wizard who was almost a foot taller and placed her arms on his chest. They danced, but he made no moves on her. She seemed to get bored. She left him.

Draco was very eager to dance with this small exotic witch. He quickly went towards the dance floor dancing here and there with girls, but keeping the brunette in his line of vision. The girl swept throughout the crowd dancing with almost every guy.

She'd jus finished dancing with a rather short wizard when Draco suddenly realized that he had a perfect chance to get her. He moved in quickly and grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her back up against him roughly.

Her breath hitched in her throat in surprise. Draco leaned his head down, way down, to her ear and whispered in her ear:

"Dance with me."

Carefully she rubbed her bum up against him and he sighed. Her hands softly grasped his thighs and she leaned back into him. They danced against one another until the tiny girl did something that he'd never would've expected.

She turned around, leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back their eyes met. Chocolate meeting silver. And both eyes widened. Quickly she flung herself away from him, but he caught her arm and pulled back to him.

"_Granger?_"

"Oh... Merlin Malfoy... this is... _strange?_"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well this is right up my alley Granger, I should be asking you why _you're _here?"

She cleared her throat and shook her head.

"I have to go."

"No you don't."

She looked up at him.

"Dance with me," he told her for the second time that night and pulled her into him again.

She did, but a lot less sexily. She tuned it down. A lot. He spun her back around and thrust himself against her back making sure that she felt his hardness. She groaned. He grinned.

"Malfoy _what're you doing_?"

He continued to dance and thrust himself against her he even let a moan slip from his lips. She finally seemed to give up her shyness and started dancing like she had before. She turned around and slipped down his body then back up coming familiar with him.

Draco groaned in the back of his throat at this. Then he kissed her. Hermione stood motionless for a moment not knowing exactly what to do. Draco completely forgot who she was and kissed her harshly running his hands up and down her body.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. He deepened the kiss and it turned somewhat violent. Draco led her away from the dance floor and threw her into the wall. Hermione was breathless and looked up into his blazing eyes.

He caged her in with his arms and stared into her sparkling eyes. They kissed again. Hermione pushed her body flat against his. Draco was so out of reality that he reached down to unbutton his pants.

"_No_." Hermione hissed against his ear.

He groaned.

"Not here."

At the words he grabbed her hand and suddenly they had apparted to a bedroom that was green and had black and silver decorations surrounding the room. Hermione guessed that this was his bedroom.

Draco brought her to his bed and pulled her skirt down her legs. She hurriedly pulled her shirt up and off. He was panting and he quickly ripped down his pants and boxers then pulled his shirt over his head.

Hermione stared at his hardness with wide eyes.

"See something you like?" He asked pushing her down then laying down on top of her.

She gasped as he slightly protruded into her opening. Draco looked up at her and flinched. She whimpered and then cried out. He looked down at her with wide eyes.

"_You're a virgin!?"_

She cried out again then grabbed onto his shoulder bracing herself and thrust up into him. He went inside her completely filling her up to the hilth. She didn't scream, but bit her lip so hard that she had an imprint left on her skin. In that moment something in Hermione changed. She changed.

A wave pleasure suddenly swept throughout her body and she though no doubt that this was the best thing in life that she had ever done. She looked up at Draco her eyes were now clouded with pleasure. She moaned and tried to move against him harder.

Draco was a little shock and taken aback. He had just taken her virginity. Or had she forced him to take it? Either way it belonged to him now. He however didn't stay dazed for long.

Quickly he began drilling into her making her wither and shriek. This was the last place on earth that he had ever imagined to be. Granger splayed her hands across his chest as he pumped into her with wild abandon.

He was groaning and panting as he pushed himself in and out of her. Hermione shuddered and leaned up biting his shoulder and her nails digging into his back. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

She shouted out and he felt himself release his life giving seed into her. He pulled out of her and layed next to her coated in sweat panting heavily. Granger lay flat panting as well. She inhaled sharply and twisted her neck to look at Malfoy. He looked at her.

"You are bloody good." She said in awe.

He smirked.

"I know."

She nervously sat up crouching before him. He looked at her expectantly. She slowly moved on top of him so that she was straddling his waist.

"Can we do it this way?" She asked breathlessly.

She wanted to do this everyday for the rest of her life. He groaned and gripped her hips. She came down onto his hard shaft and he thrust up to her. They both groaned in pleasure.

_Oh from that point it time _

_It was only you and I_

_Shining so beautiful _

Hermione walked down the corridor of Hogwarts with a book on Ancient Spells in her hands when a hand suddenly darted out from a broom closet and yanked her inside of it.

She didn't cry out for she recognized the owner of the large rough hands immediately. She turned around to face Draco and smiled.

"What're you up to?" She asked him grinning.

"Waiting for you."

"I could see that. What for?"

He leaned down and kissed her soundly. When they pulled away she was breathless.

"Thanks for that." She muttered.

"I have something for you." He said quickly.

She grinned and reached forward grasping his dick through his clothes. It indeed was hard, but not as hard as usual.

"No." He said curtly pushing her hand away.

"I have a gift. A material gift."

She raised an eyebrow. He pulled out of his pocket a black velvet box. She stared at it than back up to him.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see for yourself."

She took the box from him carefully as if it were a bomb ready to detinate at any moment. She pulled back othe top of the body and was staring down at a magnificent silver chain that had a diamond attached to it that shined like a star in the sky.

Hermione gasped then looked up at him smiling broadly.

"Draco! Why did you do this?"

He frowned.

"Well today is... our year anniversary." He said quietly.

Her eyes widened and she stood perfectly still for a moment.

"Oh uh... I have something for you to. But it's more of an _oral_ gift."

She said slowly falling to her knees. Draco laughed and pulled her up from the ground. She frowned up at him.

"Hermione it's okay if you forgot about today. Usually it's the guy to forget, but it's ok. It's just something about you that makes me love you more." He said smiling.

"L-love?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"Yeah."

She blinked.

"I-I love you too." She replied nodding quickly.

He bared his teeth in a smile then kissed her passionately.

_Later out with your friends_

_You treat me like I'm dead_

_It was like I'm invisible_

Hermione was out on the grounds of Hogwarts increasingly becoming irratated. Draco had been bothering her all month about telling Harry and Ron about their relationship. She refused. It mad him mad and argue with her, which made their relationship nothing but arguing rows these days.

He just cared so bloody much and it was annoying! She didn't even love Draco. He was so in love with her, but she didn't love him back. At least not as much as he loved her. She had had no idea that that had even been their one year anniversary.

Come to think of it she didn't even know they were offically _dating. _She only thought of Draco as a really really really good fuck that she would _never _give up. And pleasantly he was incredibly satisfied with her and he only slept with her.

Hermione tried to shovel these angry thoughts away as she saw Harry and Ron walking across the grounds towards her.

"Alright Hermione?" Ron asked taking a seat beside her.

"Yes fine. You?"

"I am bloody angry." Harry announced flinging himself violently to the ground on the other side of Hermione.

"What about?" She asked mildly.

"Bloody Slytherins are cheating once again at Quidditch," he growled.

She rolled her eyes. Draco was the Quidditch Captain and could put a stop to all of this but he wouldn't. Probably because he knew that it bothered her so much.

"You should talk to Snape about Malfoy Harry," Hermione suggested.

He looked at her like she had just suggested Snape adopting Harry.

"Oh speak of the devil," Ron hissed looking up on the grounds.

Draco was striding across the lawn towards them. Hermione's heart raced.

"What does that pompous ass want?" Harry growled jumping up to his feet.

Draco walked to them and smiled at Hermione.

"How are you?" He asked.

She widened her eyes and remained silent.

"Well I just wanted to say that I'll meet you in the library tonight. You said we needed to talk about our relationship." He said seriously.

Hermione gaped at him and Harry and Ron looked at her horrified.

"Hermione what's the meaning of this?" Harry demanded.

Hermione tried to make her mind work quickly. But she was so utterly shocked and angry that she didn't know what to say. She ought to go and punch Draco square in the face. But she thought better of it.

"Malfoy are you on something? As if I would ever have a relationship with _you!_ HA! The only relationship that we've ever shared is dangerous hate! Are you just seeking for love because you're desperate to have some one to hold and love you because you have been hated your whole life by your mommy and daddy? Let me just say that I'll be happy the day that your dad beats you so hard that he kills you. Run along ferret and don't ever bother any of us again."

Draco stared at her. His eyes widened a fraction then he cleared his throat.

"Very well then." And stalked off.

"Hermione that was brilliant! What a fool! What made him think that you two had a _relationship_!?" Harry shouted.

"Yes that was for you Harry," She said loudly enough for Draco to hear.

_I can't let it go_

_That was unforgivable_

_I can't let it go_

That night Hermione went to the library to meet Draco and _talk about their relationship_. She stalked through the dark library searching for him. She finally found him reading a book. He looked up at her as she approached him.

"Oh you showed up?" He said in mock surprise.

"_What is wrong with you_?" She hissed ignoring him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU? Aren't you suppose to be honest with your friends Hermione?" He asked.

"Well what about you?"

"I haven't got friends close enough to me to care to tell. But you do."

"Well I don't want to."

"Everything is not about _you_ Hermione. It's not all about what _you _want and not want to do. We're in this together."

"I don't know if we should be."

He stared at her surprised. She shook her head.

"I didn't mean that."

"You told me that you loved me."

"Yes."

"I love you... you _know _that. Why don't I get the feeling that _I know_ that you love me?"

"It's not all about _you _Draco."

"I didn't say that it was."

"You implied it!"

"I certainly did not. I just don't understand why you won't tell Potter and Weasley about us?" He shouted standing up from his seat.

She glared seethingly at him.

"I don't have to have a reason."

"What if I say that you do?"

"You don't _own_ me you don't have to make me say or do anything!"

"You're right I don't. I'm just your lover and I want to know why you keep so much from me."

"Because I can and because I want to!"

"You're crazy Hermione! Or are you just scared of something?"

"What?"

"That's the only reason I can come up with why you can't tell them." He explained looking pointedly at her.

"No I'm not _scared._"

"Are you sure?"

She was tired of this. Why couldn't they just fuck and not have to deal with any of the shit. She didn't love him that was the truth, but she was selfish and wanted his body for herself.

"Come here." She said breathlessy at him.

He glared at her. She slowly moved closer to him. She reached him and leaned into his body.

"Draco make love to me."

"What?"

"Just do it." She said leaning up on tippy toes and still unable to reach his mouth. He leaned down and recieved her kiss. She pushed him back into the chair and lifted her skirt up to her waist. She wore no underwear.

Draco lifted his hips and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Hermione lifted up and came down onto his hard cock. She released a breathy gasp then moaned. Draco thrust up into her working out some of his frustration with her.

He got into it and stood up and laid her flat on the table. Hermione reached up gripping his shoulders as he thrust into her powerfully above her.

"Oh don't stop. Don't ever stop." She panted.

Draco groaned and grunted thrusting harder and harder into her. Hermione let out quiet cries of pleasure and leaned up to kiss him hard on the mouth. When they finally finished close to an hour later Hermione left the room without a word to him.

So foolishly in love he was with her that he let her seduce him physically and mentally. He would do anything for her no matter how badly she treat him. And it hurt.

_I just wanna let you know_

_I can't let it go_

_Situations unlivable_

_I can't let it go_

_I can't let it go_

_I can't let it go_

Weeks and weeks passed and Hermione only treated Draco worse and worse. It seemed that the only time that they got along was when they were having sex. Which seemed to be the only thing Hermione wanted from Draco.

He supposed it was because she lost her virginity to him. She loved it and wanted to do it all the time. And only with him. How both right he was and how wrong he was.

One night after they had been shagging like rabits on the outskirt of the Forbidden Forest Draco started talking about it again. The one thing she couldn't stand.

"Hermione I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said boredly.

Saying this however was the only way she knew how to keep him.

"But I've been thinking..."

Hermione whipped around to look at him. This wasn't good.

"What about?" She asked quickly sitting up from the blanket that had been Draco's robes until he'd transfigured them into a large cozy blanket for them to fuck on.

"I think we need to talk. I just feel... hurt by you sometimes."

She rolled her eyes but made sure that he didn't see this.

"What? What've I done?"

He stared at her.

"You kind of... abuse me... in a verbal way. I'm sick of it."

"I'm only kidding Draco."

"No Hermione I don't think that you are."

"I am. I said I am. I am." She bit out.

She sighed internally. She'd just have to seduce him again to make him shut up. Which she was glad to do.

"Draco," she said sexily moving to lay on top of his naked body.

"I'm aching for you. I want you so bad right now." She said biting her lip in an innocent sort of way.

Draco stared up at her complexed. But slowly his hands skated softly over her legs, up her midriff and gripped her breasts. Hermione arched back and moaned.

"Fuck me now Draco," He wet his lips and thrust up into her.

"Oh that's better," she whispered beginning to ride him.

_So tell me why you say that you want me_

_When all you ever do girl is push on my buttons_

_You always bring me down in public_

The next morning after their fabulous shag fest Hermione saw Draco in the hall. He smiled at her and in the process accidentally dropped his book and a bottle of ink. He swore and went to his knees to pick up the mess.

As she passed Hermione couldn't help but dish it out on him.

"On your knees I see Malfoy. Is that what Snape makes you do in the Slytherin Common Room?"

Everyone around her laughed hysterically. Disgusted at the thought, because he was fucking her, made her not laugh along with the others but she sneered down at him.

_When nobody's around you say that you love me_

That night Hermione pleaded with Draco that she was only kidding.

"It was embarassing Hermione. Why would you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I love you!" She said jumping into his arms then kissing him.

"Hermione please!" He said pushing her away.

"Draco," she murmured she fell to her knees and pulled her pants down with her.

"Hermione no stop. Don't do that -ooh..." He growled as her mouth was suddenly surrounding him.

_Make me say oh, no_

_I see you all alone_

_I'm half way out the door_

The next morning he broke up with her.

"Draco, why? After last night?" She said massaging him through his pants.

"That's exactly why Hermione." He said pushing her and her hands away from him.

"You always try... well you succeed and seduce me into not worrying about things. But after we're done with sex, they're still there bothering me!"

_Unless you turn around_

_And treat me right._

"I'm sorry... I've got to work on being a better person."

"Why not try being the person that you _really_ are Hermione?"

"I really want to have sex with you." She said.

He sighed. She grabbed him around his waist and they fell to the floor kissing and groping one another.

_Oh, you got me twisted._

_Oh, you got me twisted._

A week had passed and Draco had his mind firmly set. He was breaking up with her. No exceptions. No buying into her sex appeal why he tried to do this. For this reason he did it in front of a crowd.

With proof.

"Hermione," he said as she was walking into the Great Hall.

"Malfoy, what do you want."

"I'm breaking up with you." He said and threw a few pictures of them having sex to the ground for people to see.

It had been her own idea to take the pictures a few weeks ago, and now she was regretting the thought more and more by the second.

_I'm not someone that you can just disrespect._

Hermione dragged him to an alcove away from the excited shouting crowd who were looking at the pictures.

"Draco what is the meaning of this! You've ruined everything!"

"No I did what you were afraid to do."

"I'll never forgive you!"

"You'd never forgive me... or love me even if I gave you every gem on earth, did my best to make you the happiest woman aliver or ever. You'd only be happy if I had sex with you every second of every day for the rest of your life.

_How would you feel if you were in my shoes?_

_Feeling used with a heart bruised._

_I can't let it go_

_The situations critical_

_I can't let it go_

_Relationship is pitiful_

Hermione slapped him across the face.

"You're a son of a bitch Draco! I've done nothing to you!"

"You've played me just for my dick all this year! I fucking love you but it will never do will it. You'll just never be happy!" He yelled then stormed away from her.

_I can't let it go_

_Everything's falling apart_

_I can't let it go_

_Cause your so hypocritical _

Draco walked away feeling fully happy for the first time since he couldn't remember.

_You're just no good for me_

_You're no good for me_

_You're just no good for me_

_I know you're no good for me_

Draco left Hogwarts that year with a broken heart. And nobody except for himself to mend it.

_Just treat me right_

_Just treat me right_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So there it is. This was very different for me. I made Hermione like basically EVIL and all she wanted was sex. Obviously. And Draco was kind of a sucker for love. But whatever lol. I'm worried that the beginning of them meeting in a nightclub was to cliche... was it?**

**Review darlings!**


End file.
